1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system images, and more particularly to an information handling system image restoration method and system that removes user data.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems are sold to end users in a variety of manners. One popular way for end users to purchase an information handling system is directly through the manufacturer. Often end users who purchase directly from a manufacturer order the information handling systems with built-to-order hardware and software configurations and have the ordered systems sent to the end user's home or business through a parcel service. Some end users, especially those who do not have much experience using or purchasing information handling systems, prefer to see and handle an information handling system in person before purchasing the system. One option available to such end users is to visit a retail store and interact with an information handling system in person before purchasing the information handling system. Once the end user selects a hardware configuration with the help of an employee of the retail store, the end user can purchase additional software and hardware that is installed with the help of the retail store employee. End users who are unfamiliar with information handling systems tend to reach a greater comfort level for the purchase of the information handling system after receiving advice from a retail store sales representative.
Although information handling systems are typically quite reliable, end users sometimes run into difficulties, such as when a component fails or when an end user does not know how to correctly interact with the information handling system. When an end user purchases an information handling system directly from the manufacturer, the end user typically obtains technical help by calling into the manufacturer and talking by phone with a manufacturer representative. If the representative is unable to address the end user concern or difficulty over the phone, the difficulty is typically addressed by having the end user ship the product back to the manufacturer for repair or replacement. When an end user purchases an information handling system from a retail store, an end user who runs into difficulty with the information handling system may elect to bring the information handling system back to the retail store for repair or replacement. Although a retail store representative can often address minor difficulties, such as misunderstandings by the end user about how the information handling system works, if a more serious difficulty exists the retail store representative generally does not have the time or expertise to address the difficulty. Instead, a retail store will typically exchange the information handling system for a new or refurbished system and investigate the difficulty after the end user leaves. If the difficulty is minor, the retail store will correct the difficulty, reload the original image on the information handling system and re-sell the information handling system as a refurbished system.
One difficulty with refurbishing an information handling system to sell to another end user is that some personal information from the previous end user may remain on the information handling system. When the information handling system is refurbished by a manufacturer, the manufacturer typically performs a bit level formatting of the hard disk drive to erase all data from the hard disk drive and then re-image the hard disk drive with a stored image of the system as originally configured. In some instances, retail stores lack the expertise or time to erase all data from the hard disk drive before re-imaging the hard disk drive, such as with a bit level formatting of the hard disk drive. For example, a PC Restore software utility loaded in a manufacturer partition of the hard disk drive will restore the hard disk drive to the original state from manufacture by re-imaging the hard disk drive with an image stored in the manufacturer partition, however, re-imaging the hard disk drive does not guarantee that information stored on the hard disk drive before the re-imaging will be erased after the re-imaging is complete.